My Seven Attempts at Love
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Yugi is a Playboy of his school; he can get any girl he wants except for one. This is the story of how he tries to be with Yami but obstacles keep getting in the way of his goal. Will he end up with Yami or will he end up alone? Female Yami


Warnings: Yami is a Girl, Longest One shot ever and Yugi OOCness.

Challenge presented by luvanime4life: I did my best and hope this meets with your approval.

Summary: Yugi is a Playboy of his school; he can get any girl he wants except for one. This is the story of how he tries to be with Yami but obstacles keep getting in the way of his goal. Will he end up with Yami or will he end up alone?

* * *

><p><strong>My Seven Attempts at Love<strong>

* * *

><p>This is a story about how I failed. The first time I had ever failed at anything so I think it's worth mentioning. Anyway let's just call it "my seven attempts at love."<p>

It all started in the cafeteria; the air was filled with the musty smell of stale food and sugar. I hated the smell of the cafeteria but every morning I was forced to mop up before school began. I mean in hindsight I probably shouldn't have slept with the principal's daughter but I couldn't help it if every girl in school wanted me. She did have a few nice attributes and she wanted to share with me. Being the gentleman that I was I couldn't deny her.

I dipped my mop into the murky water and gagged inwardly at the sight of egg and mashed potato islands that formed in the bucket. How could people be so dirty? I cringed then, across the room I heard the sound of a tray falling to the floor. Fuck. I walked over and quickly handled the situation.

"Oh. It's Yugi." My pants became tighter at the creamy way in which my name was used. Anzu Mazaki, she was my first. We both wanted it; we both went for it and came out friends in the end. The first and only time that had happened. Still she had a way of making me remember I was a man. "Hey, Miho was asking about you. Honda is pretty pissed off about it."

"Miho, huh?" That was an interesting prospect. "He has nothing to worry about; I don't go after people my friends like."

"I tried to tell him that but..." She pushed her bottom lip out and it was all I could do not to bite it.

"Don't worry about it Anzu, I will talk to him." Honda wasn't the easiest guy to talk to when he thought someone was threatening to take "the love of his life" away from him. I was sure he would understand since, after all, I did try to help him win her heart. Anzu was satisfied and left me alone with my dirty bucket.

It didn't take me long to finish cleaning the cafeteria and I was on my way to first period. That was when I saw her. Long slender legs and her dark hair was like mine but somehow better. I was so captivated by her beauty that I didn't notice when Honda walked up to me. I didn't notice when he started yelling at me.

"Yugi!" Honda grabbed my wrist and pushed me back into a wall. The wind flew out of me and I glared at him.

"Honda. I don't want Miho. I never wanted her. Don't worry. Just… as head of the whatever committee, can you tell me who that goddess is over there." I pointed down the hall.

"It's the beautification committee. And she is way out of your league." Honda said.

"Hmm, know who's in my league?" I smirked. "She wears a yellow ribbon in her hair, has purple hair…"

"Okay okay." Honda pouted. "As long as you leave Miho alone. Look, that girl. She is a foreign exchange student from Egypt. She is some kind of princess or something. Anyway she needed a year in another country for her education. Anyway she's a senior and because of her good grades and upbringing she is also part of the student council. There is no way you could get a chick like that."

"What's her name?"

"Yugi, you'll just make a fool of yourself."

"Oh Miho…"

"Her name is Yami." Honda added quickly. He was a good friend.

"Yami." I tested her name on my lips and it wasn't half bad. It had a plan then and there. I was going to ask her out at lunch.

The rest of the morning was filled with anticipation. I could almost see it. Her smile when she said my name, her red cheeks and panting breaths. Sweat covering both of us. I couldn't wait and suddenly the bed rang and it was time for Lunch.

"Hey, Yugi. Honda said you were going to make a play for Yami." Jounouchi slid up next to his friend wearing the biggest smirk. "Are you insane?"

"No."

"You must have been beaten up too many times in Middle school. You can't ask her out."

"Sure I can. She'll say yes. I am the king of games after all." Yugi smiled. "tell me where she is now?"

"How would I know? But I guess I would check the cafeteria… it is lunch time."

"Your attempt at sarcasm is wasting my time." I spat. Immediately I regretted it. "I'm sorry Jou. I've just been thinking about her all day and I can't wait."

"I just hope you know what you are doing."

"I do." I winked and walked off toward the cafeteria. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. All I knew is that I wanted Yami and I wouldn't stop until I got her. Which brought me to my first attempt?

* * *

><p><strong>-Attempt one: Just ask her out-<strong>

* * *

><p>There was that smell again only this time the stale food smell was more defined and the noise was unbearable. I surveyed the area like a hawk looking for a mouse. I spotted her, she was laughing with another member of the council. Some chick I had done to make her feel good about herself. Then over the summer she had become a total bitch and one of the most popular girls in school. Brittney or Heather… or something.<p>

"Well if you come over to my place after school I will show you how to do logarithms." I heard Yami say. Ugh. She was good at math too. I couldn't wait to mess her up. I waited for Brittney… heather to leave before I walked up to her. She looked at me for a second and said "hello." I almost died right there.

"Hello."

"Can I help you with something?"

Take off your clothes. I didn't say that. "I was just wondering what your name was." I wanted to be polite.

"Yami."

"Nice name, my name is Yugi."

"Okay. Is there something I can help you with that involves the student council?" she asked. What was wrong with this chick? Didn't she know he I was? I reminded her.

"I am Yugi Motou, I am the known as the king of games." I smiled.

"uhuh." She almost laughed. What was with her?

"Well maybe I could tell you about myself over dinner sometime." I said. I was so cool. "Say this Friday?"

"Oh. You want to tell me all about you?" yes, she finally got it.

"Well Yeah, You know I share, you share. A date."

"I'll have to think about it." She laughed and paused a moment before answering, "You know what, Yugo. I don't think so." She turned on her heels and walked off.

What? I was stupefied. I couldn't believe I had just been shot down like that. I turned and left the cafeteria. I was sure everyone was watching me. Everyone was judging me. Suddenly I grew angry. How dare she! She didn't even know who I was. Well it was on now. I loved to play games and she would be the prize at the end of this one.

* * *

><p><strong>-Attempt Two: Join Student Council-<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are still going to go after her?" Jounouchi asked me over lunch. My pride was hurt but a man's gotta eat.<p>

"Hell yes. All I have to do is join student council." Jounouchi held back his laugh and choked. I wanted to throttle him; not that I stood a chance of winning that fight. What was so funny anyway? I picked out my best 'What? It can't be that hard' look and shot it at him. "You are an average guy, Average grades, Average everything. They won't accept you."

I smirked. I knew an easy way in. Jou tensed up and he knew exactly what I would ask. "You are dating the one person who can get me in."

"What? No. Yugi I will owe him big time if I asked him for this. Please don't."

"Your boyfriend, he's in charge of all clubs in the school right?

"Oh, No Yugi I can't. He won't like it."

"Come on Jounouchi, if not for me then the two of you would never have met. Please?" It was true and I knew I had him.

"Dammit. Fine. I will ask him but he's just gonna say no."

* * *

><p>"He said yes." Jou said and I was a little shocked that it had only been two class periods and he already got a yes.<p>

"Really? What did you have to do to get him to say yes so quickly?"

"Nothing. He just said yes when I told him why it was you wanted to join."

"Ha, see now that is a guy who is being supportive." I smiled at my victory.

"No, he wants to see you get humiliated when she turns you down in front of student council. He's also making bets to see how long it takes before she kicks your ass." My face dropped. Seto Kaiba was definitely a prick sometimes. But it didn't matter I got what I wanted.

I was lucky there was a meeting after school that day; I wanted to get at Yami as soon as I could. After the last bell rang I headed for the student council room. As soon as I walked in the door I was graced by a beautiful sight. Yami was standing on the tips of her toes trying to write something on the white board; her shirt coming up slightly to reveal her tanned stomach. I couldn't wait to dip my tongue into her bellybutton. I blushed when she looked my way. She glared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am a member. Seto Kaiba said so himself." I boasted.

"Well my cousin is a real prick sometimes, isn't he?" that's what I said…. Wh… did she just say he was her cousin? Where did that come from? I had to know.

"You are cousins? How…when…" she smiled at me then.

"A lot of people don't know but it's alright. It's how I was allowed to come to this school. He is a great family member to have. See he will help me with whatever I need. And he will have someone 'taken care of' if they bother me." I didn't like the way she said that. I gulped. I may have been the one to bring Kaiba and Jou together but he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I hurt a member of his family.

"I'll just take a seat." I said

"I think that's the best decision you've made all day." She smiled and returned to the board. That was when I noticed the activities.

Today: Street clean up 5:30 pm

Friday: Clean out the old School house 5:30pm

Saturday: Serve food to the Homeless: 6am-12pm

Saturday: Rebuild old School house. 12pm-5pm then all day Sunday

I fell back in my chair, what did I get myself into? The other students piled in and I was happy to see I had a friend in this club. Ryou Bakura smiled brightly and took a seat next to me. "you made it into Student Council."

"Yeah."

"How'd that happen?"

"I pulled some strings." I winked. "I think I might want out though…" he laughed. "All that work? I mean we are just kids."

"If…" Yami interrupted, "a twelve-year-old can rule Egypt then we can do our part to help the community, don't you think?"

What the heck was that? "First of all 12 was like three quarters of your life back then. And second of all… what does that have to do with our community?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Yami was in my face in two seconds. She smelled so good.

"Alright then, Yugo." She did that on purpose I knew she knew my name. "Maybe Student Council isn't the right place for you."

"Yes it is! I was just saying." She smirked (I hated that) and went back up to the front. There was a reason she just let the argument go. She had a plan. A dastardly wicked plan.

Two hours later we were on the road picking up trash, everyone had spears and protective clothes… everyone but me. I was stuck picking up trash with my bare hands. This was her form of punishment and I hated it. She could be so… so unbelievably sexy. She bent down in front of me again and I forgot why I was so angry.

If she could see me doing good maybe that would convince her to at least date me. I had to try. So that night I did my very best and that road was spotless when we left. I was dirty and I didn't smell very good but something inside was forming. I felt good. This was my community after all and I should take care of it.

"Let's all get ice cream to celebrate." Ryou said and I was all up for it. Until…

"You guys go ahead." It was Yami; she stood near a black mustang, brand new, shiny. I was drooling until I saw a man through the tinted glass.

"See you later Yami." Ryou called as she got in and was taken away from me.

"Who was that? She has an older brother too?" I asked Ryou.

"Nope. That was Yami's super hot college boyfriend." I wanted to die. Boyfriend? Not just a boyfriend an older boyfriend… in college. My heart sunk. How could I compete with that? It was time for another plan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Attempt Three: Get rid of the College Boyfriend-<strong>

* * *

><p>"No way." Jou was yelling this time. "There is no way Seto will go for this."<p>

"Why not?" I asked. I was begging him. I needed this.

"Because you want him to dig up information on Yami's boyfriend. He could get in trouble for that." Jou said. "He won't do it."

"Just ask him for me."

"Fine." Jou was sad; he didn't like using his boyfriend like that. I made a mental note to make it up to him. He was my best friend, after all.

"Thank you."

"This is the last time."

"Okay." I nodded but we both knew he would help me again if I needed him to.

It took a little longer to get the answer and I didn't exactly get it in a way I was expecting. Seto Kaiba grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me hard against the lockers. A lock was jabbing me in my side but I found it easier to ignore than his fierce gaze. "Leave my puppy alone. If you have something to ask me, ask me yourself." He sneered and pressed a manila folder into my gut.

"I never saw a reason why a college student would be after a high school student. Take him down somehow but it had better not lead back to me." He warned and let me drop to the ground. I waited until he was out of sight before I opened the envelope.

Clarence McAlister had the perfect life, nice car, good upbringing, no drugs, he was a saint. I snapped the folder shut. I didn't have the heart to mess with a guy who wasn't even evil. Dammit. Maybe there was a chance he wasn't all of these things. I decided I would follow him around for a few days and see; after all, no one is that perfect.

After school that day we had yet another meeting but this time we were hauling old dusty furniture from an old school house to a huge dumpster. The council would be the death of me.

"How much more is there?" I asked Ryou as we lifted a couch over the top of the dumpster, which wasn't easy considering how short the two of us were.

"A few more desks and we should be done but then we have to dust the room." Ryou said and we headed back into the school house. I tensed when I heard the familiar rumble of a Mustang. He was here. I glared as the car pulled up alongside Yami.

"Hey, babe. Ready to go?"

"I just need to finish up a few things here." She said and leaned in through the window to kiss him. I looked away. Gross. It was time I stepped in.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be messing with high school girls?" I said.

"Aren't you a bit too scrawny to talk to me that way?" I stepped back and he laughed. "I thought so."

"Pedophile."

"What did you say!"

"You heard me."

"Yugi!" Ha I knew she knew my name. "Clarence, stop this." Eh crap I hated the way she said my name and his in the same sentence. "I have to get back to the school. Clarence, I will call you when I am finished."

"Alright babe." He said. "Later, runt." He laughed and sped off down the road.

"What's his deal?"

"He is my boyfriend, I am sure you've noticed." Yeah right, like she could read me. "And it is none of your business what I do with him."

"But he's old."

"Age makes no difference."

"Yeah but what do you have to offer that he wants." It came out wrong.

As I walked back to Ryou I rubbed my freshly slapped face and frowned. And it dawned on me. The only thing a college guy could want with a high school girl was sex with a virgin. Hmm, I would have to find out if Yami was a virgin, but was I ready to have my other cheek slapped?

That night I wandered home in defeat, I hadn't accomplished a thing and if anything Yami hated me more. I was out of ideas. That was until I found something interesting. "She will be an in to the Kaiba fortune." Clarence said as he spoke through his cell phone. I saw him standing in an alley way.

"Clarence, where are you?" it was Yami's voice, she was here too? Of course, they did have plans after the school house thing.

"Coming, babe." Ugh, that word babe. I hated it. It made women seem like meat or something. 'Yes, I'll have a half a pound of babe.' Ugh. Though I had been with my share of women I treated each one like a queen while we were together. I cared for them in that moment and they loved me.

"I'll call you back. We are out now. Alright, bye, love." I nearly choked. Love? He was cheating on Yami. Asshole. Yami was a catch, I beautiful woman with, as far as I had seen, a great personality.

He left and I slunk away. What was I going to do? I couldn't flat out tell Yami she'd never believe me. But I couldn't tell Seto, he'd go to jail for killing the bastard, thereby hurting Jou. I would have to get her to catch him red-handed. I smirked.

That night I decided to follow the "happy couple" to see if an opportunity would present itself. They sat together in the library and it was the perfect place to spy on them. Ironically enough they chose the table just in front of the self-help love section.

"You really should try and get your work done before those big away games." Yami said.

"I know babe but I just couldn't find the time. But I will do it next time I swear."

"Alright." She smiled. I inched closer. "Here are the first three pages." Was she doing his work for him? College work? What a prick. I punched at the shelf which was a big mistake because I ended up pushing books off and onto the floor.

"Yugi?" she loomed over me. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… checking out books." I said and picked up the first book I could get my hand on. She looked at it and held back a laugh. I looked down at my hands and dropped the book like it was on fire. 'How to attract the man of your dreams.' "wait…"

"Don't worry about it." She said and helped me pick up the other fallen books. I looked at her and found myself blushing. She really was beautiful. As I tried to speak her boyfriend pulled her into his arms and smirked down at me. Prick. He seemed to be saying that she was his. Ass. Not for long. I thought.

"Well I'll just go then." I said. What else could I do? I left the library I little disheartened and headed home.

* * *

><p>The next day I cursed the fact that I had to wake up early to feed the homeless but I was happy that I would get to see Yami. I hurried to the location of our 'project' and smiled to see she was the first one there. God. The more I couldn't have her the more I wanted her. "Morning Yami" I said.<p>

"Good morning, Yugi." She smiled and I almost died. "I am surprised you showed up."

"Why?"

"Well you seem like the type to sleep past noon." She was right. "But then again you seem like a good person." She smiled. "I like that."

"Thanks." I smiled and excused myself to go to the bathroom. Then I heard it. Unmistakable sounds of people having sex. I followed it, naturally, never should say no to free porn.

"Yes… God…. Clarence!" I glared. This was the perfect chance. But then again how could he just have sex with another person with Yami in the next room? I was angry. No, I was livid. I entered the bathroom and they stopped.

I stepped up to Clarence. "How dare you!" I shoved him off of the chick he was currently banging and she hid herself in a stall.

"You little bastard!" he yelled at me and suddenly I saw flashes of white. He was punching me and hard. I thought I would puke.

"Clarence!" it was Yami. She pulled me away and glared at Clarence. "Where are your clothes! What are you doing!" I don't remember what happened next because I passed out.

When I woke up I was greeted by my charge's smiling face. An angel. "Are you okay?" I nodded and she shook her head. There were tears in her eyes. Shit. "This always happens. I find a good guy and he turns out to be a creep." I reached up and stroked her cheek. "Thank you for defending me… well trying to defend me." She emphasized the word trying.

"It was nothing." I smiled. "I've been beaten up a few times it doesn't even hurt anymore." I lied.

"No wonder all of the girls in school like you, you are genuinely a nice guy." She leaned down and I readied my lips.

"YUGI!" I cringed and Yami pulled away. Crap. I could see the object of my abhorrence, the girl who wouldn't go away. Not even a foreign country such as America could keep her away. "Oh Yugi!"

"Rebecca… Hey." She smiled and pulled my away from Yami and into her death grip of doom.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"I am Rebecca. Yugi's Girlfriend." Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>-Attempt Four: Get rid of my Ex-<strong>

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after getting an earful from Yami about trying to ask her out while I had a "long distance" girlfriend; I sat alone in the park. The truth was that while I was dating Rebecca she moved and we never had the chance to break up with each other so technically I suppose Rebecca was still my girlfriend.<p>

I needed to break up with her. Dammit. I was making progress with Yami, why did god hate me?

"Hey Yugi." It was Jou. "I heard that Rebecca was back in town."

"Hey!" I glared. "Don't remind me."

"Sorry I can't help you with this one. But, Seto would like to thank you for getting rid of that bastard boyfriend."

"Hey, that reminds me, why didn't you tell me that Yami was Seto's cousin?" I pouted. "The plan could have been executed easier."

"I didn't know until just a few hours ago when he told me to thank you."

"Like it matters now. Rebecca is telling everyone I am her boyfriend."

"I know. So what are you gonna do?"

"I have to get her to go back to California."

"How are you going to do that?" Jou asked a little scared of the answer.

"Maybe if she had a stalker she'd get scared and go home." I smirked. "Maybe you could suddenly fall for her?"

"Oh, No. Seto would kill me if he found out and Rebecca knows I'm with him."

"He won't find out, it's only for a little while. Just enough to push her to leave." I gave him my best puppy dog look and he melted. I really would own him big.

"Alright. But if it doesn't work in a week then I am stopping. Seto will find out if I give you any more time than that."

"Thank You, Jou. We can start tomorrow. Since I am kicked off of the house rebuild tonight and tomorrow we can start the first phase of our plan."

"Which is?"

"You'll figure it out, Jou." I smiled. "Wow. I feel much better now."

"Funny, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Jou said.

000

The next day, Sunday, it was time for me to put my plan into action. I called Rebecca out to the park (She called it a date) ugh. Anyway we met at the park.

"Oh, Yugi, I love this place. We used to play here as kids." She said and I had to agree those were good times but it was time to move on. She had my arm in her death grip as we walked passed all of our old places.

"Hey, let's take a break." I said and we sat down on a bench.

"Yugi?" She said and I looked at her. For some time Jou had been following us and it was about time she noticed.

"Why is Jou stalking us?"

"What do you mean? I haven't seen him all day." I lied.

"He keeps looking at me."

"You're crazy; he's probably out getting in a fight or something." Now was my chance. I stood up, "I need a snack, I'll get us some shave ice." I said and headed over to the stand but I could still hear everything.

"About time he left." I heard Jou say. "You know Rebecca; I have always had a soft spot for you."

"Y-You have?" I laughed silently to myself.

"Oh Yes. I feel like this might be the last time we can see each other. I think you should forget about Yugi and go out with me." I could tell he wanted to throw up.

She laughed and I had to look back at them. What was so funny? "Yeah, right! I you are so in love with Seto. You can't fool me. Why are you doing this?"

"What? No, I love you." Jou was trying to save it but Rebecca was a child genius after all.

"Liar. You and Seto are all over the magazines in California. You guys are the couple to beat. Plus I saw that You-tube video that leaked." Jou and I cringed. What was meant to be a harmless video between two lovers happened to end up on the internet. Seto was still trying to recover from it.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca the truth is…" he started. "Yugi… Well Yugi is gay."

"WHAT?" She shrieked. What? I glared at Jou. What did he think he was doing?

"He's gay too and he just discovered it before you came and didn't know how to let you down. He's too sweet and sensitive to break your heart."

"Oh." She paused then nodded. "Yeah, he always was a little too scared to kiss me. I guess I kinda knew it all along."

"Yeah. So it would be best if you broke it off with him and just went back home."

"You're right." It was at that moment I returned with the icy treat. "Yugi. We need to talk." I glared at Jou but forgave him instantly as she continued to 'break up' with me.

At the end of the night I felt free once again and decided to head over to the house rebuild to see if Yami needed any help cleaning up.

I smiled as I saw her and my heart beat faster. This feeling was new to me and I just had to see her. We were both free and I was going to ask her out on a safe date. Somewhere with a lot of people so she could feel comfortable. I smiled at the thought until I heard…

"So baby, now that you aren't seeing that college guy I figure it's time for you to see a real man. Name's Duke Devilin." He handed her a card and walked off coolly. Dammit! Duke Deviling was my greatest rival. He thought he was a bigger player than I was. Well he wouldn't win the heart of my Yami. This was war.

* * *

><p><strong>-Attempt Five: Get rid of the new competition-<strong>

* * *

><p>On Monday it was back to school and I was ready to pursue Yami with everything that I had. I walked through the doors like I owned the place, let's face it, I did. Girls all around me were shouting for my attention but they wouldn't get it. I wanted Yami and that was it.<p>

I spotted her near her locker and suddenly the hallway seemed brighter. I had never experience anything like it before. I walked up to her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hello. How's your girlfriend?" that stung. I shook my head.

"She's not my girlfriend. I explained everything and now she's going back home."

"Oh, well that's good. It's best not to lead people on when you have no intention of being with them." What was she trying to tell me?

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day but I really wanted to date you."

"No, I am still convinced that you only want to sleep with me and leave me like the other girls here. Don't get me wrong, they all talk about how good you are but I am looking for something more than that."

"Aw, it's not like that."

"And why am I different?" she asked. Why was she different? What did I see in her? Wow. She really was different.

"You are just… Just give me a chance, please." Did I just beg for a date? I shrugged.

"Alright."

"Please I will show you… what?" Alright? She said Alright?

"But. It will have to be next week. My only free day is tonight and I am already going out with Duke."

"Duke?" I nearly gagged. "He's worse than I am. Have you heard of his reputation?"

"No," of course she hadn't he went to a private school. "But I have heard of yours and I am giving you a shot."

"Point taken." After that the bell rang and I left, besides where wasn't much I could say to counter that statement.

"Come on Seto it was only an act." I heard Jou say as he followed behind Seto on his way to our class. "Please. I did it to help Yug'" Oh no. Seto stopped and turned to me angrily.

"Yugi. Maybe you could explain this!" Seto unrolled a tabloid and shoved it in my face. It was a picture of Jou and Rebecca and the caption read. 'CEO so bad at relationships he turns his boyfriend straight.' "Why is he holding her hands in his! Like he's begging for a date?"

"Ah. Actually, he was just trying to drive Rebecca away. So that I could have a chance with your cousin…" I said. It wasn't wise to lie to Seto Kaiba.

"Stay away from Jou for the rest of the year!" he said and stormed into the classroom touting Jou right behind him. I knew it was an empty command but I stayed away from Jou for the rest of that day to be sure.

After School I decided to take a little trip to Dukes just to see what is intentions were. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I felt like it was my duty.

"Duke!" I called to him when I saw him on the street, outside his company.

"Hey, Yugi. What's up?" he smiled. He thought we were friends for some reason. I put on a fake smiled. Maybe that was why,

"I wanted to talk to you about Yami."

"Who?" Really?

"The girl you are going out with tonight."

"Oh right, the Egyptian Hottie. What about her?"

"What do you plan on doing with her?" I didn't know how to ask him so I just asked straight out.

"You of all people should know what I plan on. I am going to have sweet hot sex with that little thing; I am going to make her scream my name." I cringed. I didn't realize how dirty my ways were until I heard it come from his mouth.

"She doesn't seem like the type to sleep with a guy on the first date."

"That's why I'm not gonna ask." I glared. "What?"

"That's Rape." I said.

"Don't tell me you've never done that before."

"I never have and I never will. I love every single one of those girls. Maybe I break it off right after but when I devote my time to them and I care about them."

"Bull." Duke said and I wanted to punch him. "I gotta go. I'm gonna be late picking her up." I was seething now; he didn't even remember her name.

My next step had to be carefully planned. If I attacked Duke then Yami would think I did it out of jealousy. I'd have to follow them and wait for the right time to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Attempt Six: Defend her honor… or maybe not-<strong>

* * *

><p>"I guess I just needed a break from Egypt." She said. And from my perch behind the plant near their table, I could hear everything. She was telling about her life in Egypt; duke seemed uninterested. "My parents are arranging my marriage. But I told them I wanted to visit Seto and vacation for a year before I went back."<p>

"Arranged marriage? Why are you dating if you are getting married?" Duke asked. It's what I wanted to know.

"Well I am hoping that if I find a nice Boyfriend here they will change their minds. I just want it to be my choice."

"That must be hard."

"It is but I will do what I must for Egypt." She smiled and took a sip of her coke.

"The movie is about to start, should we head out now?" crap. I waited for them to leave and gave them a head start before following them. Why in their right minds would they want to see 'Lover's Flame'? Ugh I hated chick flicks.

After one and a half hours of Jenny chasing down the poor farm boy, the movie was over and my brain felt like mush. I got out of there quickly and waited for them to exit. Duke would make his move soon.

"So baby, what did you think about that movie?"

"It was… a little odd. I don't understand those kinds of movies. I like funny movies, you know. But all in all I guess it was good." She smiled.

"Next time." He said. Yeah, like there'd be a next time.

"Psst!" my eyes widened. "Yugi." A voice whispered. It was Jou. I looked around frantically for him and found him in the bushes just outside the theater.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am here watching a movie with Seto and Mokuba. I saw you following them. What's going on?"

"Well I think Duke is going to…" as I was about to finish I heard a scream. Yami? I looked around, the two had disappeared. Shit. I left Jou and headed toward the scream. I came to a corner. "Let her go Duke!" I said in my super hero voice. I paused. Duke was holding his nose and Yami was shaking her hand.

"That hurts." She said and I walked over to her. "Yugi? What are you doing here?"

"Did you punch him in the nose?" I looked at duke then back at her. Way to go.

"Yes. No one tells you how much it hurts your hand too." She said as she rubbed her knuckles. "Why are you here?"

"I was watching a movie and I heard a scream." It wasn't exactly a lie. "But I guess you didn't need any help."

"No, I learned how to fight from Seto. It's the first time I ever had to punch someone though." She smiled. It was cute.

"Let's get you some ice." I said

"Right." She smiled and followed me out of the alley. I could vaguely hear Duke moaning in pain but we ignored it.

"Why are you here?" I paused and Seto stood before us.

"Yug' I'm sorry." Jou said as he stepped from behind Seto. "I had to tell him everything."

"Jou!" I tensed up.

"You are stalking my cousin so you can have your way with her?"

"What?" Yami moved away from me. "Is that true? Is that why you are always there?"

"Yes." I paused. "I mean at first. I mean. I wanted to protect you."

"You are sick." She spat and I felt two inches tall. "Stay away from me. And I thought Egypt was bad. I'm going home." She huffed and left the alley.

"I never thought you would stoop so low, Yugi. You have plenty of bimbos to go after. Stay away from her." Seto said and left me alone with Jou. I glared at him. How could he betray me like that?

"Yugi I'm really sorry but he and I had a fight a long time ago and we aren't supposed to keep secrets. When he asked once and for all what you were up to I had to tell him."

"Why?" I clutched a hand to my heart.

"I told you…"

"No. Why do I feel like this?" My tongue was thick and my eyes were burning. I felt like I was being pulled apart from every angle. I fell to my knees.

"Oh my god, Yugi." Jou sank down next to me and rubbed my back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to lose her, Jou." I looked up at him and he pulled back slightly. "I think I…"

"You love her." He finished and hugged me tighter. Love. Jou was the only one who believed that one day I would find it and now he was the one who took it away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Attempt seven: Tell her you love her.-<strong>

* * *

><p>Here I stood now, in front of Seto's mahogany desk as I told him the story of how I failed. I knew that if I proved how much of a failure I was he would at least hear what I had to say. He stood before me now, no expression on his face.<p>

"Why should I believe you?" he asked finally.

"Because I have never felt this way for anyone. I may not know much about Yami but I want to get to know more of her. I am telling you now that I am in love with her."

"That isn't enough proof." He said. "You would say anything to get at her. You just told me this is the first time you've failed. Well maybe you are still trying to win in these final moments."

"Seto." I dropped to my knees. "Please? Let me talk to her."

"No. And get up." He said. "Prove to me how much you love her." He said.

I stood up and looked him in the eye. "I remember the way she walks, her voice lives in my head, it haunts me. I love the way the sun makes her hair glow. I love how she cares so much about people. I love everything about her. Seto, I have never said these things before and if you say that I can't see her then I will just find a way to Egypt. I can't let this chance go."

Seto took a breath and picked up the phone on his desk, dialed a number and spoke. "Did you get that? Good. Come in here." He ordered and hung up.

A moment later the door behind us opened and there she was. Yami. I felt my heart beat faster at the sight of her. "Did you mean all of those things?" She asked. I didn't answer. Instead I walked up to her and grabbed her hips pulling her close.

"I love you." I kissed her. "And I will wait forever for you to love me back."

"You don't have to wait that long." She smiled and kissed me back. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Das Ende.<strong>


End file.
